rail_rushfandomcom-20200214-history
Reward Screen
The Reward Screen appears after a run in all versions of Rail Rush, although little is known about what the player sees after finishing a run in the coin-op arcade version of the game. Overview Every time the player finishes a run (that is, the player gets into a fatal accident in-game and falls from the tracks), the player first examines and opens/sells any rock eggs collected, and then reviews which missions have been completed (and what new rank has been attained as a result), before arriving at this screen. Here, an animation of falling nuggets being deposited into a cart on the lower-left corner of the screen will visualize how much nuggets the player earned. The top of the reward screen shows the farthest distance that the player has went in the current world (in meters), how far the player actually went in this current run (in meters) and how many nuggets were earned in total. In the Worlds and Mobile versions, the number of Trial Passes that the player currently has in possession is also displayed. There are several buttons below these indicators that show what the player can do next after a run. Buttons The buttons below the Reward indicators are as follows, although some buttons can only found in certain versions. *'Share on Social Networks:' In the mobile version, there are two buttons that can be tapped to broadcast the player's score on Twitter or Facebook respectively. *'Menu:' Return to the main menu. *'Missions:' Review the player's missions. After a player finishes some missions, he/she should review what new missions have been assigned to replace the ones that were completed. *'Shop:' The player can immediately visit the shop after a run to see what is affordable to buy with the currently banked amount of nuggets. The player also needs to go here if he/she wants to use a different character and/or equip/unequip cart attachments/power-ups for the next run. *'Submit Score:' In the Classic and Worlds versions, guests or Miniclip members can post their recent scores online on the Miniclip website by clicking on this button. *'Retry/Play/Continue:' Play the game again in the world that was previously played in. In the mobile version, tapping this button after trying a premium world will send the player back to the Worlds selection screen again, as his/her world trial has expired. *'Change World:' In the Worlds and mobile version, this button appears to the left of the Menu button and can be clicked/tapped on if the player wants to play in a different world. This is represented with an icon of a globe in the mobile version. *'Daily Challenge:' In the mobile version, the player can review his/her progress towards the Daily Challenge, in which he/she can be awarded a sum of nuggets for traversing a large distance in total. This button is next to the Missions button. *'Double Nuggets:' In the mobile version, the player can instantly buy the premium double nuggets power-up, which is an in-app purchase worth $4.99 and sold in the Extras section of the shop, by tapping this button. A system message will appear if an internet connection is available, asking the player if he/she really wants to buy the item. This button is next to the Shop button. Note The amount of nuggets earned in one run and the highest amount of nuggets earned in one run are calculated differently. Let "c" be the number of nuggets collected in a run, "e" be the number of nuggets earned from Rock Eggs and "m" be the number of nuggets earned from clearing (a) rank(s). The amount of nuggets earned in one run, represented by "t", is calculated with the following formula: t = c + e + m The highest amount of nuggets earned in one run, which is recorded in the statistics screen, represented by "h", is instead calculated with the following formula: h = c + e Category:Basic Play